desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice
Para chegar nesta página, basta você digitar "Double r" na pesquisa, apesar de apenas um burro não conseguir decorar o pequeno título deste artigo. ---- }} }} }} }} thumb|194px|Uma foto do drink. Observe a expressão assustadora da bebida. }} O Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice é o maior pedido que você pode querer na Starbucks. Quando você pede isso, você não pode pedir nada maior. Só foi pedido uma única vez na história (nos anos 1990) e, no dia fatídico em que este pedido foi feito, destruiu singularmente a economia da América do Sul. Agora é ilegal nos EUA, no resto da América, África, Ásia, Europa e Antártica. De fato, é agora proibido em todo o mundo, exceto em alguns centímetros no Pacífico, na Bélgica e no Acre. Enquanto você lê esse artigo, a ONU trabalha no caso. Potência thumb|Típica reação de uma pessoa normal ao tentar dizer Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice * Açúcar suficiente para alimentar as crianças famintas do Norte da África. * Cafeína suficiente para matar ursos polares adultos. * Radiaçao GAMA suficiente para deixar Tony Ramos,Clodivil,Neto Fagundes e mais um mote de gente desfiguradas,vomitando os orgãos e sem cabelo. * Urânio suficiente para abastecer a Coreia do Norte por 2 anos na fabricação de armas nucleares. *Gasolina suficiente para deeixa chuck norris bêbedo! * Radioatividade suficiente para dar um 0,0000000000001 de peteleco no Chuck Norris. * Energia solar suficiente para abastecer os EUA por... er... cinco segundos. Você queria o quê? Um ano? A América é grande pra caralho, porra! * Testosterona suficiente para emos virarem cabras omes. * Capacidade de furo-de-notícia suficiente para ser a principal manchete dos jornais mesmo se o fim do mundo, o Onze de Setembro, Ronaldo e os travestís flagrados, o Ano 2000, e o divórcio de Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie acontecessem no mesmo dia. * Pretensões suficientes para te transformar em britânico. * Calorias suficientes para alimentar Michael Phelps pelo resto de sua vida. * Letras suficientes para fazer inveja ao alfabeto. * Espuma suficiente para... er... somente espuma suficiente! * Plástico suficiente para fazer outro Michael Jackson! * Cacau o suficiente pra elevar a economia dos Estados Unidos da Micronésia, principal exportador de chocolate em barras do centro-noroeste australiano. * Já tem merda suficiente. Continue o artigo! A vez que ele foi pedido thumb|Quartel-General da Starbucks, cerca de três minutos mais tarde. Um homem se aproxima de uma Starbucks com nada mais além de três blocos de nota e suas roupas novas. Frio. Calculista. Esse homem fez os cálculos. Ele "crackeou" o código da Starbucks. Ele irá fazer o maior pedido possível na Starbucks. O nome dele é Dane Johnson. Dane Earl Johnson Jr. era o homem insano que fez o pedido mortal. Um bilionário idoso sem novas ambições na vida, Dane queria fazer algo doentio, barato e divertido antes de bater as botas. Então, numa fatídica tarde de quinta-feira em Dezembro de 1997, ele chegou numa pequena Starbucks de uma vila de Montana, Estados Unidos. Dramaticamente entrou na loja e caminhou até o balcão onde a caixa, uma moça de 24 anos conhecida como Emily Huckabone, atendeu-o. Ele pediu um Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice. Então tudo virou um inferno. O trabalho começa Os empregados da Starbucks foram treinados para o grande dia, mas foram pegos de surpresa. Para eles, era uma nota obscura num manual dos empregados. Eles entraram em pânico, e contactaram o Quartel-General da Starbucks. Em 24 horas, todas as Starbucks na América foram postas para trabalhar na bebida. Com a exceção do fechamento virtual de todas as lojas do país, e as guerrilhas em massa promividas por trabalhadores que não tomam bebidas a base de cocaína cafeína, o projeto de 3 meses não foi muito questionado. Mas então, o pensável ocorreu. O imaginável. O previsível. O inevitável. A economia colombiana entrou em colapso! Economia colombiana entra em colapso A Colômbia ficou sem as famosas sementes de café; sem as sementes, sem o drink. Isso sacudiu as economias da América do Norte e da Europa. Rapidamente, o elaborado e complicado império da Cocaína colombiana caiu em depressão. A América do Sul quebrou completamente. Aproximadamente 62% de todos os que residem ao sul do México sofreram com a crise. O Drink é completado thumb|Esses jovens estão se preparando para um trabalho árduo nas minas de Cafeína. [[Imagem:WorldSmall.png|thumb|Nossa hora final? Ou a nossa melhor hora? Espera, isso é um mapa de Final Fantasy...]] Por muito tempo pareceu que não havia mais esperança. Pessoas em todo o mundo estavam morrendo de fome, desidratação e, sem cafeína e cocaína, as pessoas morriam e depois ficavam morrendo de sono. A segunda depressão parecia inevitável, e milhares de pessoas começaram (diga-se de passagem, futilmente) a comprar milhares de comprimidos antidepressivos para combater a crise econômica. Água doce estava ficando rara, já que ela toda foi deixada para participar na grande causa. Todos pareciam sem esperança. O mundo estava queimando na frente da Humanidade, mas ela não parecia satisfeita. No glorioso e último esforço para servir o drink de Dane Johnson, o mundo começou a usar água salgada. Não era somente mais barata, mais abundante, e mais saborosa, e ainda mataria Dane Johnson! Parecia que as coisas não estariam tão ruins quanto pareciam. Exceto na África, onde sempre tiveram problemas, e no Acre. Então, num brilho de uma, manhã de Sol de Outubro de 1998, Dane Johnson morreu do coração com 83 anos. No dia seguinte, o drink foi completo. Ninguém sabia o que fazer com ele. A Starbucks seguiu a sua política de colocar-o-pedido-não-reconhecido-no-balcão-para-alguém-tomar. Isso não teve efeito por semanas a fio, e Dane ainda não tinha pegado a sua bebida. Desde esse dia, o drink permaneceu sem um dono. Uma vergonha, com certeza. Nós trabalhamos para fazer uma bebida trabalhosa, e o dono morre. Ninguém sabe porque ninguém quis bebê-la. Era essencialmente, o maior café do mundo, com menção até no Guinness Book of the Cabulosus Records. A honra da terra é retomada Durante anos a bebida ficou lá, sobre o balcão sem ninguém tomar coragem pra bebê - la, a terra entrou em desgraça, tanto sofrimento pro véio morrer quando ela fica pronta! A terra virou a maior piada do universo (como se já não fosse).Mas então, o dia chegou (tcham tcham tchaaaaaam) era uma manhã chuvosa de 2008 tudo estava calmo até que Dercy gonçalves entrou na Star buck pegou o Drink e bebeu com um gole só! todos ficaram chocados ao ver Dercy, a imortal, tombar morta no chão. Fogetes subiram ao céu e pessoas cairam aos prantos. O dia em que Dercy deu a vida pra recuperar a honra da terra (mesmo que ela não soubesse o que estava fazendo) nunca será esquecido. essa foi a causa da morte de Dercy gonçalves Versão do pedido, em Língua Portuguesa - Ou Não Frappuccino, Ristretto, "Venti" (Copo de 600ml) Duplo, com Meio Leite de Soja, Meio Leite Desnatado, Descafeinado, Orgânico, com sabor de Brownie de Chocolate e Baunilha, Gelado, com Duas Doses de Espresso, com Gergelim, Extra Quente, com Espuma e Creme, de Cabeça para Baixo, Batido Duas vezes, com Adoçante E Aspartame, e com Gelo. Ver também * Starbucks * Café * Cafeína * Sliced herb-rubbed roasted sirloin melted Provolone cheese and garlic herb aioli on toasted focaccia bread w/ our mouth watering au jus for dipping * Apocalipse * Arte em Leite * Espuma * Marvada Categoria:Títulos Realmente Longos Categoria:AAAAA en:Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice